


Lithium.

by Rogue1987



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, No Apocalypse, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Doubt, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Something goes horribly wrong during his time travelling and Number Five is accidentally turned back into a baby.Diego is the one who finds him but isn't that good with kids. So he goes to the designated baby-whisperer of the family. Klaus.But if that was such a great idea?





	1. The boy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just sort of popped into my mind last night. I've never written anything on the Umbrella academy before so be gentle with me okay. I don't know all their backstories, I haven't read the comics. I'm just making this up as I go along. 
> 
> In this story, they managed to stop Vanya and the world wasn't destroyed. Also, the day that wasn't actually was here so Diego helped Klaus get sober by tying him up and putting him in that chair. That was important to me.  
> Klaus has his own place here, that he got from Reginald's inheritance. And a cat.  
> And he calls Diego, D. I like that. 
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker and I tend to change my chapters up after I post them. Just keep that in mind please.
> 
> I hope you guys will like it.

_Diego._

 

 

 

 

Diego has had many bad ideas in his life but this had to be one of the worst. He knew this wouldn't end well, but he was so fucking desperate and completely out of options. And the baby just wouldn't fucking stop wailing and whining. He wasn't good with kids, never had been. Especially not with babies. You couldn't reason with them, they just cried until your ears bled. But luckily for him, he knew someone who was beyond excellent with the tiny humans, someone who was universally loved and adored by all small creatures both animal and human alike. And so he carried the kid all over town until his feet automatically reached the front door to his saviour's apartment. He didn't even bother to pack himself a gym bag with supplies, not wanting to give off the wrong impression, indicating or hinting that he would like to stay over for a while as they tried to salvage this mess. 

Diego had to take a moment to steady himself, the kid fidgeting and protesting in his arms, fighting him every step of the way. Squirming as if Diego was hurting him. ''Jesus, stop that. You're making me feel like shit-again,'' he chided sternly. The baby stubbornly ignored him and kept sniffing as big porcelain tears rolled down his chiselled cheeks.  
Diego rolled his eyes and his hand went up for the doorbell. He's shaking like a leaf. He didn't want to do this, but what choice did he truly have? Sometimes you had to make do with what you had and shove your personal feelings aside.

He took a deep breath and pressed the button, hearing a buzzing sound echoing throughout the apartment. He waited impatiently. It took a really long time before the door finally slid open.  
He finds himself greeted by those deep, inquisitive cyan eyes once again. The eyes that contained all the secrets of the world if you bothered to look closely. ''Diego! What a lovely surprise, what brings you-'' Klaus halts as his gaze darts to the baby in Diego's arms. ''Oh, I see, come on in, I suppose,''  
''T-thanks,'' Diego stammered. Oh fuck, it was already happening again. Whenever he was feeling unhinged and unbalanced like this he'd forget mom's lessons on how to speak properly without stuttering. He felt embarrassed and uncomfortable already.

This was a bad idea, he knew that beforehand but his desperation had trumped his rationality. Klaus had this way of disrupting the neatly contained calm inside of him, making him feel all frenzied and unhinged.  
Klaus brought chaos and had a habit of unintentionally flipping his world upside down like an impending storm. Diego liked order and knowing precisely what was coming and Klaus was the complete opposite of that. He wandered around through life never thinking about what tomorrow might bring, never worrying about the small things. He just went his own way, followed his own course. He danced to the beat of his own drum. Diego admired that about him. Envied it.  
Even though he knew Klaus wasn't half as careless as he looked. He was vulnerable too. He had his demons just like Diego did.   
He should turn around and go home right now, but it was too late. Klaus was already hustling him inside, forcing him to sit down on his shabby leather couch.

There were distinctive claw marks on the fabric from Klaus' black, stray cat named Ben. Klaus found him during the time he spent living on the streets and in shelters and took him home with him when he finally got his own place.  
Diego seldom ever saw the cat but when he did the animal shied away from him or hissed at his misguided attempts of affection. Apparently, he wasn't that good with cats either.  
Come to think of it, he was starting to see a pattern there. ''Do you want something to drink?'' Klaus inquired, hands resting on his hips. ''Uh sure, do you have some orange juice or something?''  
''Coming right up brother dear!''

Diego rolled his eyes. He'd missed Klaus. Even though he only just saw him a week ago.  
After they had stopped the Apocalypse two months ago, everyone sort of moved away. Luther and Allison bought a house near Claire, trying to get custody back over her, Vanya was getting some help in a mental institution for her suicidal, destructive tendencies and so that left him and Klaus. And Five. But, well that was complicated.  
Klaus returned from the small kitchen with two glasses of juice and offered one to Diego, who took it eagerly and drank, spilling some over his black hoodie like the uncoordinated klutz he could be. ''Thanks,''  
''So, have you been holding out on me?''  
Diego frowned confounded. ''Huh?''  
''The kid, dude! What's with the kid. I never knew you had one,''  
''He's not mine, you absolute dipshit!''

Was that a hint of relief he saw gliding over Klaus' face or was he imagining shit again? ''Oh good, because I hate to tell you this but he doesn't really seem to like you very much,'' Klaus snorted, staring at the distraught baby on Diego's lap. ''Give him to me,''  
Diego didn't need to be told twice and handed the kid over as quick as he could. Ogling him as if he was a landmine waiting to go off. Klaus narrowed his hazy eyes slyly. ''This is why you came here isn't it?''

''Well you are the designated baby-whisperer in this family, so,''  
''Awww I'm _so_ flattered you thought of me,'' Klaus snapped, voice dripping with sarcasm. He took the kid in his arms and the baby stilled nearly instantly, opening his big eyes and looking at him, smiling. ''Jesus, how the fuck do you do that?'' Diego shook his head. ''Hey mind your language you big testosterone bomb! There's a _baby_ present!''

''It's not just any baby Klaus, it's Five,''  
Klaus blinked at him. ''Que?''  
''Number Five," Diego specified as if they knew another person named Five. "Something went wrong with him during his time travels I guess. One second he was standing in front of me as the kid we knew and the next he was gone. Flashed out. When he came back he was laying on my floor all tiny and annoying like that. I tried talking to him but I guess his mind isn't fifty-eight in this timeline as it was when he was a teenager,''

Klaus rubbed his forehead, looking exhausted. ''Okay, no offence but that makes zero fucking sense,''  
''I know okay! It sounds like bullshit but it's true. And I didn't know what to do with him, he kept on crying so I-''  
''Came here to ask me to take care of him?''  
''Will you?''  
''Diego, I can see why you would think that I'm your best option here-''  
''Not best, you were my _only_ option seeing how everyone else is away,''  
''Awww you're _too_ _sweet_ ,'' Klaus gritted his teeth, looking offended and mildly agitated. ''That said, I can't take care of a baby right now,''  
''Yeah you can, you're great with them,''  
''I know but I have a job interview in two hours, _D_ ,''

Diego was involuntarily impressed. ''Oh, good for you. Where?''  
''At the animal shelter down the street, they're looking for help. It doesn't pay much but we don't really need the money anyway, not since we received Daddy dearest's inheritance. It's mostly to keep me off the streets and out of trouble. A way to pass the time you know,''  
''Good, that's good. I hope you get it,''  
''Thanks bro, that's sweet. How about you? Still working at the gym and moonlighting as a superhero?''  
''Yeah, I love what I do so why leave? Helps keep me in shape,''  
''That's a good point. You still haven't moved out of that basement then?''

Diego shook his head and exasperated. He'd thought about it, getting another apartment but he didn't see the point really. He liked his place. He didn't need much shit to be happy, not that he would generally define himself as happy. He was just making it through the day, trying to save some lives and do some good in the process. ''Nah, you know me,''  
''I do, a designated creature of habit you are,''  
''Don't do the whole Yoda thing man, it was bad enough the first time around,''  
''You're no fun, if you'd be any duller you would be Luther,''  
Diego couldn't hold his temper in check at that insult and stomped Klaus' arm, hard enough to leave a mark. ''Low blow, even for you,''  
''I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist,'' Klaus shrugged not even bothering to complain about Diego's sucker punch. Diego felt bad about it already but when he parted his lips to apologize to Klaus, his voice was caught in the back of his throat. He was such a fucking hypocrite, he would literally kill anyone who would lay a finger on Klaus and here he was hurting him himself, even if he didn't mean to. Klaus didn't seem to notice his inner turmoil and happily kept bobbing Five up and down on his lap, making the kid laugh and giggle uncontrollably.   
Five was kind of sweet like that and Diego decided that this blissful baby was much more enjoyable than the grumpy one.

Five was wearing a pair of navy sweatpants, white socks and a simple grey shirt. Diego estimated that he was about five months old, but what did he know?   
He'd only had him for a few hours but had no clue what sort of stuff he should get for him.  
He knew babies needed food, clothes and diapers and all that shit but he was not an expert so he was hoping that Klaus could go shopping with him for some supplies. That said, perhaps Five would turn back to being that insufferable teenager the second they'd bought all that crap. Diego wasn't sure how long this would last.

He missed his mom, if she was still around he would have taken Five to her. But mom wasn't there anymore, not since Vanya destroyed the Academy and killed her and Pogo. It still cut through him like one of his knives, knowing that he had lost her twice and realizing that this time he will never get her back. Out of all the people he'd lost, mom was by far the worst pain he'd ever experienced.  
He loved Eudora even if he knew that they could never make it work, but mom. Well, she knew him, loved him for who he was, not for what Sir Reginald expected him to be. She loved without judgement. He could never let her down.  
And yet he couldn't save her. He failed her same way he let Eudora down, by not showing up in time. Diego had always tried to rescue as many people as he could but in the end, he couldn't save the two who truly mattered the most to him. 

Since he lost them he'd been even more emotionally stunted and shut off than he was before. He'd never been good with expressing his feelings and getting attached to people and some wounds just cut too deep. He needed therapy, with the fucked up childhood they suffered, they all did. He had always been a bit of a strange loner, not really the type of person that people just naturally gravitated toward like they did with Klaus. He reasoned that he was just better off on his own. Relationships were hard work and incredibly complicated. 

Diego vowed after losing mom and Eudora to never let anyone get that close to him ever again. Things were safer that way, especially in his line of work where people got injured or killed all the time. The more people you loved the weaker you were. Oh the irony, he thought, when he looked at Klaus and realized that he would jump in front of a bullet for him. He couldn't keep that promise if his life depended on it, couldn't stay away from Klaus. He was already way too invested in keeping his brother in one piece. But not just his physical state, he cared for Klaus' emotional one too as sentimental and corny as that sounded. He wanted him to be happy more than he wanted himself to be happy. Klaus had been through enough shit for one lifetime.   

Five started to fuss against Klaus' forearm, his big eyes gleaming ominously. ''I think he's hungry. I assume you brought a bottle?''  
''Well uh-''  
Klaus gaped at him in disbelief, like he couldn't believe Diego had been this irresponsible. ''Did you buy _anything_ he needs?''  
''No, not yet. I don't know what babies need and who knows how long he'll stay this way, Klaus. I was hoping that he would turn back to being that arrogant little prat on my way over here,''  
''But he didn't, so we need to buy him some shit asap. I'll get my coat, there's a big supermarket one block down,'' Klaus handed Five back to Diego and rummaged through his closet, taking out his familiar leather coat.  
He was wearing matching black leather pants and a pink tank top that should look ridiculous on him but Klaus has the capacity to make anything he wore look amazing on him. Dave's dog-tags are still draped around his neck like Diego knew they would be. Klaus would rather jump off a cliff than to ever take those off again. 

''Is fucking _everything_ you own made of leather?'' Diego couldn't help but ask.  
Klaus grinned wide, that familiar mischievous glitter residing in his eyes. ''And here I thought you loved leather?''

Diego blushed, wondering how on earth Klaus had figured that out. He was not sure he wanted to know, worried that Eudora may have been around, divulging Klaus with his most shameful secrets.

Klaus winked at him in such a flirtatious way that the blush only worsened. He'd always been a pro in adding insult to injury. He laid a hand to Diego's shoulder. ''But to answer your question: yes most of what I wear is in fact leather. I have the body for it don't you think? Are you happy now or would you like me to put on all my outfits and show them to you? Have our own little fashion show while we play disco music?''  
''Oh fuck off, you old tease,''  
''Also, isn't your superhero outfit leather? Where is it by the way? Laundry day?''  
''I said: fuck off Klaus!''  
''That's a yes, my _darling_ little Kraken,''  
''Like you didn't fucking know that and there's nothing darling about Krakens,''  
''I did know that yeah. So ready to go?''  
''Yup, hey can you carry him? He _hates_ me,''  
''He doesn't hate you, D, the pompous little shit just doesn't remember that he loves you,'' Klaus soothed, accepting Five from Diego's arms and holding him close to his chest. Five settled down instantly. ''See? Hates me,'' Diego declared with a discontent snort.  
''Nah, I'm just awesome with kids,''  
''Yeah, you're fucking amazing, _princess_. Can we go now?'' Diego was growing highly impatient. He'd always been extremely restless.  
Klaus nodded and led him downstairs. 

They got some dirty looks as they strolled down the street, people clearly being offended that they didn't bother to put Five in a stroller but they ignored them stoically. ''We should have brought him in one of those stupid kangaroo pouches,'' Klaus quipped happily. His fingers were darting over Five's back, tracing butterfly patterns onto the fabric.   
''What?''  
''You know, those carrying bags that you can put on your stomach. I don't know what they're called. But we should get one of those,''  
''Or just get him a stroller, Klaus, don't overcomplicate things,''  
''Don't be so unromantic dude, oh fine, we can buy one of each later, online,''

A woman passing them cooed like a crazy person when she saw Five, stretching her hand out to touch him. Klaus proudly let her while Diego fought the urge to tell her to back the hell off. He never understood why people felt the need to touch babies they didn't know or pregnant women's stomachs. ''Aww your baby is such a cutie! What's his name?''  
''Ben,'' Klaus said instantly before Diego could thoughtlessly say _Five_. No one calls their baby Five.   
''Aw he's a doll, and what a sweet couple you are. He's very lucky to have you as his dads. Take care now,''  
Diego gritted his teeth and watched her stroll away. ''Fucking hell,''  
''Yeah, it feels like Kenny's birthday all over again,'' Klaus chuckled, gesturing his arm dramatically. Diego wanted to disappear down a dark hole. ''Fuck, don't remind me,''  
Klaus shrugged. ''Don't get your panties in a bunch dude, I've played Five's daddy before, twice actually. I can do it again. Who cares what they think about us?''  
''I do,''  
''Well don't, you'll be happier for it,''  
Diego gaped at him in disbelief. ''Whatever,''

They entered the store and Diego was impressed with how skilled and organized Klaus was in picking out baby stuff. He seemed to know what he's doing. He picked up diapers, various types of bottles, burping blankets, powdered milk, a horrible bright pink pacifier just because that would piss Five off, some clothes and a sleeping bag because thankfully the baby aisle was huge, and finally some stuffed animals.  
One was a silky little grey Octopus. Diego didn't have to ask why and Klaus didn't comment on it for once in his life.  
''The rest we'll order online,'' he assured Diego before he got some more groceries.

They paid for their supplies and Diego was immensely shocked as to how expensive all that baby crap was. Five was downright impossible now, screaming and sobbing furiously in Diego's arms. People were staring at them and Diego felt ashamed, he avoided their gaze as much as he could. ''Control your baby,'' someone at the back of the line snapped. ''He's not _my_ damn baby!'' Diego couldn't help but bark back, frustrated with the whole situation. ''Let it go,'' Klaus hushed coolly, dragging him along as they wandered out of the store.  
He followed Klaus back to his place with much difficulty. He had a shopping bag in one hand and a baby pressed against his shoulder that he was trying to steady with the other. Klaus was carrying the other bags and rushed forward as if he was being chased.  
''Slow down will you, I don't wanna drop him,''  
''I have that job interview remember? I have to hurry otherwise I'll miss it,''  
''Oh right, fuck,''  
''Language, Diego dear,'' Klaus tutted, a tone in his voice that reminded him an awful lot of mom. ''D-don't d-do that,'' he warned dejected, hissing under his breath as the memory engulfed him like a tornado of knives, cutting him everywhere. ''I'm sorry, I didn't think-'' Klaus offered gleefully. ''Whatever, just keep walking,''

When they finally reached Klaus' place there was tension lingering in the air between them. Klaus felt bad about what he said, Diego could tell, but he wasn't in a very giving mood at the moment.  
Klaus thankfully shut his big mouth for once. He put the groceries in his cabinets and fridge and started preparing Five's bottle in pensive silence. Diego sat back down on the couch, conveying Klaus quietly.

Five had stalled in his arms and Diego finally looked at him. He extended his forefinger to him and Five took it into his tiny hands, investigating the digit curiously before sucking it into his mouth. Diego felt a bit awkward at that but decided not to pull his finger back.  
Maybe it would help them bond or something, he reasoned. Five made a sobbing noise and Diego sighed. He couldn't help but feel bad for him, Five had already been through so much crap and now he was a baby all over again. Shit just kept happening to him, no matter what he did. Gently he stroked Five's chubby cheeks, trying to offer some form of comfort. ''I know bud, I know,''

Klaus appeared in front of him carrying a bottle and a burping blanket. ''Nice job, you already calmed him! I knew you could do it,'' he smirked. Diego tried very hard not to feel proud of the compliment but he'd always been a sucker for any form of praise. Klaus knelt down in front of them and handed Diego the bottle. ''Can't you do it?''  
''Noooo silly, I'm late enough as it is. I need to get changed and ready to go. Just support his head, place him on your arm and let him eat in peace. You'll be fine, it's not rocket science, D. Just burp him when he's done and change his diaper when he shits,'' Klaus offered, shooting him a ravenous wink.  
''Fantastic,''  
''Oh and he'll probably get tired after eating so put him on my bed so he can sleep,''  
''Fine, fine,''  
Klaus vanished into his bedroom and Diego heard him rummage through his cabinets.

He sighed miserably and placed the bottle to Five's lips. They part instantly and he started suckling content. He was happy now that he was being fed, Diego could tell. His tiny hands were still clenched around Diego's finger as he ate and he had to admit that it was a cute thing to watch. Five was much more bearable as a baby than he ever was as a teen.  
At least this one didn't look down on them yet, feeling all superior to Diego and his other siblings.

 _"That makes no sense,"_  
 _''Well it would if you were smarter,''_ Diego heard teenage Five lecture him, a few days before they stopped Vanya from destroying the world.  
Five had always been an unbearable smart-ass but that only increased when he came back from the future an old man trapped inside a teenager's body.

Klaus stepped out of his bedroom looking...well Diego wasn't sure how to describe him. He looked formal. A bit like Luther. Diego didn't like it at all. He was wearing a dark blue suit. Klaus was wearing a fucking _suit_. Diego didn't know that he owned one. ''How do I look?''  
''Uh, like Luther,'' he couldn't help but say.  
Klaus looked utterly disgusted at that declaration. ''Ugh, okay, I'm changing,''  
''K-Klaus-''  
''No, you're right, I hate this suit anyway. Besides, they told me to put on whatever I wanted. I will likely get the job no matter what I wear. They're really desperate for some help. They said I should dress like myself,''  
''Well then you need to change,''  
''I know, this suit sucks,'' Klaus agreed, finicking with a button on his sleeve. ''Just put on some jeans and a nice blouse or something, nothing leathery though!''  
Klaus gnawed on his lower lip, briefly debating that. ''Yeah okay,''  
Five minutes later when he popped back out he looked like himself again. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, sneakers and a green blouse that matched his eyes to a T.  
He looked beyond beautiful, Klaus has an effortless, disarming quality to him that made him look stunning no matter what he put on. ''Much better,'' Diego hummed. He had to force himself to look away, feeling completely entranced by Klaus' captivating demeanour. Lured in, like a Siren bewitching him with a song.

Klaus leaned in and pecked his temple lightly. ''Thanks bro,''  
The gesture spooked Diego, who wasn't really used to Klaus being this affectionate. Sure he'd always been a hugger and very touchy-feely, but this felt different. Kisses were new. Not that he was complaining.   
He didn't have much time to think about it because Klaus leaned even closer and stroked Five's cheek before kissing him too. ''Good job, he's eating like a pro. I knew you could do it. So I have to go now, I'll be back soon. Take whatever you want from the fridge and text me if there are any problems okay?''  
''Yeah okay, hey good luck man! I'm sure you'll get it,'' Diego smiled furtively.

A crackling noise arose from his pocket and Klaus turned on his heels like a bloodhound that's smelled its prey. ''What the fuck is that?''  
Diego shuffled uneasily, fidgeting with the device in the pocket of his jeans. ''My police scanner,''  
Klaus blinked, astounded. ''You brought that over?''  
''Of course, I did, people still need my help, Klaus,''  
''Yeah but you can't use that right now. Not while you're watching him. You do realize that you can't leave a baby alone for even one second don't you?''  
''I know that I'm not a total idiot dude,''  
''Good, so hand it over,'' Klaus demanded, stretching out his hand, snapping his fingers impatiently. ''You can't be serious,''

Klaus towered over Diego, looking incredibly imposing and uncharacteristically threatening. ''Oh but I am. I know you D, and a part of you doesn't realize that Five is an actual child right now. A baby. He cannot be left alone.  
You can turn your head for one second and he can drop to the floor. I also know that you can't help yourself and that if you hear people in distress that it's in your DNA to chase after it. So, give me the damn thing, now. For Five's sake,''

Diego obeyed instantly, the sheer dominance in Klaus' voice doing the trick. He knew he was right.  
He would have just climbed out the window to rush after the criminals, forgetting that he shouldn't leave a baby unsupervised. His willingness to help others always clouding his better judgement.  
Klaus put the scanner into his pocket, mapped a coaxing hand through Diego's hair and turned to leave. He didn't say another word and Diego felt glad for it. He felt embarrassed by how easy he gave in to him.

While their father frequently classified him as _'an insolent brat,'_ Diego was actually quite docile. As long as you knew how to handle him.  
Mom knew how. She could get him to do whatever she wanted. Diego only ever rebelled against dad, well and Luther. Always Luther. Precious number one. Daddy's good, obedient little boy.  
Diego had been fighting Luther as long as he could remember. He got a kick out of it really and at the same time, he grew increasingly tired of it.  
After they'd stopped Vanya together things had been a bit easier between them but then Luther had moved away.  
Now, they occasionally texted and called but Diego couldn't say that he missed having him in his life. Not really.

He missed Allison though and even Vanya, in a weird, highly complicated manner. He still hadn't fully forgiven her for what she did to mom, even if he knew that it wasn't really her doing. Not really. He blamed dad and mostly Luther for being stupid enough to lock her back in there instead of letting Klaus talk to her as they tried to salvage it. If they had, she likely wouldn't have lost control of her powers and blown up the house. Luther had always been a moron.    

But the one person he'd grown the fondest of ever since dad had died was Klaus, which had been a shock on its own. As children, Diego had never taken him all that seriously and they weren't very close. Klaus was always off running around with Ben like a set of conjoined twins while he pretty much kept to himself. Klaus was the lookout on their missions but would always get distracted by a butterfly or a stray cat and somehow mess it all up. He took to drinking and taking drugs around the age of twelve, although Luther claimed he was about ten.  
No one took him seriously, probably not even Ben. Not all the time. 

Diego knew that Klaus had nightmares and that he could see dead people but he'd never bothered to ask him if he could do anything for him or why he had them.  
He was too fixated on getting better with his knives and his endless rivalry with Luther.  
He'd never really paid much attention to his melodramatic emotional brother. He felt bad about it now, but that was all in the past.  
Once he really got to know Klaus and could see past the drugs and the pretentious careless mask he put on, he found out that the real Klaus was actually much more impressive than he would have ever thought growing up.  
Klaus was strong and kind and adaptable. He understood why Klaus had taken to narcotics.

When Diego was helping him sober up Klaus finally told him about the mausoleum. How dad used to lock him away in there as some fucked up part of his training. How he used to be caged in there like an animal, at the mercy of the spirits until dad finally let him out.  
Diego hated dad for it. He'd always been exceptionally cruel but this seemed like taking it to the next level. Klaus was as innocent as a puppy. He was peaceful and gentle and lovely and he didn't deserve the treatment he received from their father and the rest of his siblings. 

And then, as if that hadn't been bad enough, Diego found out about Vanya and her little cage where dad used to lock her in _'for her own good'_ as she was growing up. Not for her own good but to keep her powers contained, coercing Allison to use her power on Vanya, making her believe she was ordinary.   
He couldn't understand how a father could do such things to his children. Although to be fair, they weren't his children. Not really. They were just fascinating projects for him to explore. Perfect. He never cared about any of them. The Academy felt more like a boarding school than an actual family.

Diego had always had a lot of regrets. One of the biggest ones was that he hadn't known that Klaus had been kidnapped by Hazel during their raid of the academy. How had no one noticed that he was missing?  
If he had, he would have been able to prevent his brother from being tortured and Eudora from going to the motel on her own. He should have known and yet he'd seen nothing. He would blame himself for the events that followed his mistake for the rest of his life.

A slurping sound brings him back to reality. Five had finished his bottle and was now trying to steal the remains, making sure he'd suckled every droplet into his mouth.  
''You still hungry huh? I can give you some more if you want,'' he mused. He's not sure if he should, perhaps it would make him nauseous if he kept feeding him, but Five seemed incredibly hungry and not at all tired yet so Diego scooped him up and wandered to the kitchen for some more milk. ''Just a little more okay kiddo?'' he hummed. The baby didn't answer, he just looked fidgety and grumpy that Diego was letting him starve.  
He rolled his eyes at him, sneering, ''You always were a demanding little shit,''

After he'd finished preparing another half bottle with one hand he sat back down on the sofa and shoved the bottle into Five's eager mouth. ''Now if you throw up on my favourite gym hoodie I'm going to kill you when you're a teenager again, got it?''  
Five glared at him with his keen blue eyes in such a strange manner that Diego briefly wondered if he understood what he was saying. What if he was actually still an adult in his mind? Trapped inside the body of a baby? Could that be possible?  
Diego figured that it was not impossible, seeing how he had the mind of an old man trapped inside his young body when he returned. He should speak to Klaus about all of this.  
He wished Klaus was home.

Five drank a quarter of the bottle before his eyes started to fall shut and copious yawns formed on his tiny lips. He was getting drowsy. Thank fuck for that. Diego needed a breather. He lifted Five over his shoulder and carefully rocked him up and down a bit to make him burp. Five did. His back was suddenly wet with milk. He threw up a bit.

Diego sighed hopelessly. ''Now what did I just say you little shit-head? _Un-fucking-believable,''_ he wiped Five's face with the purple burping blanket and resisted the urge to shout at him. He was just a baby after all. Five looked like he was about to cry again and Diego quickly starts a plea of kind words and encouragements.  
Anything to prevent him from sobbing again.

Eventually, after _much_ pleading and begging, Five obeyed and fell asleep with his warm head buried against Diego's strong bicep. Diego was feeling thirsty and he really needed to piss but he ignored it. He had always prided himself for his total body control and his strong mindset.  
He would take the peace and quiet over other comforts right now.  
And so he sat there, holding his baby brother, waiting for Klaus to come home.

His own eyelids started to fall shut too. Before he knew it his head was resting against the cushions and he was vast asleep. Five plastered firmly to his stomach. His presence was oddly comforting. When he drifted off he dreamed of those haunting green eyes.

Diego was completely screwed.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......_


	2. The storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego reaches some common ground with Five while a storm rages through the city.  
> Klaus gets a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking this long to update this. I'm just horrible at quick updates.  
> I wrote this chapter like three times ( three different versions ) and I couldn't decide which I liked best. But I'm mostly happy with it now.  
> The next one will be from Klaus' POV. And I may even write one from Five's POV.  
> Don't kill me for spelling errors, please. English is not my mother tongue.  
> Also, I don't remember if Klaus told Diego about meeting the little girl, but here he hasn't told him. 
> 
> Hope you like it. Please let me know. Notes keep me going. Thanks for reading! <3

_Two hours later._

 

 

 

Diego awoke to Five stirring on his chest and he jolted up semi-startled. For a split second, he felt lost as to where he was but then it all came screaming back to him when he saw Klaus' exuberant Marilyn Monroe painting hanging on the wall. Right, he wasn't home.  
Five was warm and welcome in his arms and was staring at him quietly, sizing him up like he used to do as a kid. His fingers were still clenched firmly around Diego's thumb and forefinger.

Diego cracked the knuckles of his other hand, falling back into old habits. When he was through his fingers darted to the small knife that dangled in the belt of his jeans. He would always return to his knives for comfort. He never went a day without constantly touching them, sharpening them, practising with them or just letting the cool blade go over his skin. 

"How did you sleep, bro? Are you okay? I have to say I haven't slept this well in a while. Don't tell Klaus or he'll think his sofa makes a suitable bed, I always told him his sofa royally sucks," he sniggered. Five made a squeaking noise and his blue eyes were speaking louder than words.  
Diego looked at him and at that moment he swore that Five's subconsciousness wasn't a baby.  
Five was older than that and just totally understood what he was saying.  
He got whatever they're telling him. He was just trapped in a baby's body. "You're still in there buddy, aren't you? My god, this must be really fucking embarrassing for you. A fifty-eight-year-old man trapped inside a baby's helpless body. And you thought being an old man in a teenager's body again was bad huh, well I guess that wasn't too shabby compared to this,"

Five made a pitiful sound that made Diego feel like a piece of shit for teasing him. "All right, I'm sorry kiddo. I'm new to all of this too you know? Parenting isn't exactly my strong suit so I'm making it up as I go along. At least I got you here, Klaus will take care of you from now on,"  
The baby's eyes turned soggy and he clenched even harder onto Diego's fingers. "I _can't_ stay here all night bud, I have things to do, people to save. Besides, this place is hardly big enough for Klaus on his own, there's no space for me,"  
Five started crying again, the little shit, he always was a persistently sore loser that just had to get his way, no matter the cost. Trying to persuade Diego to stay. "Nice try, not going to work though,"  
Diego felt his overfull bladder nearly exploding so he laid Five on Klaus' bed and ran to the bathroom to pee.  
When he came back he smelled something stinking and he changed the first diaper in his life. It was incredibly disgusting and he nearly gagged. He didn't know Five could smell this horrendous. He awkwardly wiped his ass and put a clean diaper on him before dressing him quickly. Anything to get out of the rancid smell. Five was still wailing though, driving Diego absolutely mad with his high pitched screams.

The door opened and a lightly wet Klaus stepped inside the apartment. His clothes were soaking and his eyeliner had run out, creating dark bags under his eyes. "Whoah, what is up with all that noise?! And here I thought you two were on better terms! By the way, do not go outside, it's ghastly weather and I just heard there's an apocalyptically bad storm coming,"  
"Don't say apocalypse, man. But seriously a storm?"  
"Yeah, the winds already picking up and it's raining like someone turned the floodgates of heaven wide open. I suspect it was the little girl,"  
Diego blinked. "What little girl?"  
Klaus aggravatingly gestured his hands around as if Diego should know what the hell he was going on about. "The girl with the big hat on the bike, she's God apparently. I saw her before I met dad and he told me he'd killed himself,"  
"You never told me about any girl. You left that part out,"  
"Well I know you're an agnostic like me so why bother, right?"  
"You seriously still consider yourself agnostic after seeing that girl then?"

Klaus shrugged nonchalantly. "Who the hell knows? I haven't thought about her that much to be honest,"  
"You're unbelievable you know that? If that would have happened to me I would definitely become a believer,"  
"Who's to say I wasn't just floating on a drug high? Who's to say it was even for real what I saw? I may have conjured her up as I did with dad. It may have all been a dream or some vivid hallucination. I can't be sure the whole experience was real, not really, not with my poor judge of character combined with the drugs,"  
"Bullshit, man. You said you were sober when you took Luther to the club. Or was that just another lie?"  
"No, I was. I definitely was sober but when I was there I saw copious amounts of pills, I didn't take one though. I promise,"  
"So then you weren't on a drug high. So whatever you saw may have been real, right?"  
"D, I hit my head when I fell to the floor. The whole spectacle could have been a massive fabrication of my imagination, silly,"  
"Why do you have to make everything so fucking complicated. You were right about dad killing himself, so what he told you during your _"hallucination"_ was all true. So why would the little girl be fake when everything else you experienced wasn't?"

Klaus mused on that for a moment, looking an awful lot like Luther when he frowned, which made no sense considering they weren't even related. "Excellent question, one for the philosophers,"  
"You know I hate philosophers, Klaus. Stop trying to change the subject,"  
"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying right? Oh do shut up dear,"  
"Excuse me, sweetheart?" Diego growled, rolling his eyes at Klaus. "Oh not you, I was talking to Ben. He's being a pain in my luscious yet tight little ass yet again,"  
"Oh, so he agrees with me then?"  
"Bitch, please???? When has Ben ever agreed with you on anything?"  
"Good point, so did you get the job then?" Diego asked, growing super tired of debating Klaus whether God existed or not.

Klaus smirked widely at him, his beauty always increasing when he smiled. "Now who's changing the subject, but I did! I can start in two days. The old ladies who work there are such dolls and the dogs and cats are sooooo sweet. I can't believe people gave them away, they're just so innocent and adorable. I already walked a few abused dogs, they looooved me, like a lot,"  
"Of course they did. Congrats, man. Good for you,"  
Klaus made a very exaggerated, dramatic stage bow that only he could pull off without looking like a complete fool. "Why thank you, kind sir,"  
"You should have been an actor too, bro. I think you may have outdone Allison without even trying,"  
"Naaaw, that must be the nicest thing you ever said to me. You're such a flatterer,"

Diego really wasn't, not even a little bit. But Klaus had a knack for bringing out the worst ( or arguably the best ) in him, the ultimate inner softie he spent his entire day ignoring. The softie he only portrayed in front of mom.  
That Diego, the real, mildly vulnerable one, only came out on very rare occasions. Only when he felt completely safe to be weak.  
And Klaus was as good with people as he was with scared animals, he just lured them in. Hushed voice and all that help them to expose themselves. To bare themselves onto him. Diego was no different from a mistreated dog apparently.

Diego knew he had to change the subject as quickly as possible or he'd go back to stammering again. Or worse. "Five is still in there,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's not really a baby, I mean he is in his b-bodily form but his mind is up to speed. Trust me. He knows. He must still have his powers too but I don't think he can tap into them anymore. I mean we all had powers from birth but I doubt he can just access them and travel through time again. So he's literally an old man trapped inside a baby's body. I guess that's why he was so miserably grumpy ever since it happened. Poor little guy,"

Klaus cooed woefully picking Five up from Diego's lap but Diego quickly snatched the baby back from him, shaking his head decisively at his brother. "Whoah, dude are you frigging crazy? Change into some dry clothes first, I don't want you to get him sick or anything like that. You're stone-cold, get yourself into some warm clothes first. Then you can hold him,"  
Klaus blinked at him, eyes wide and shocked. "Woooow, look who's maternal instincts just kicked in?"  
"Why _maternal_ Klaus, seriously, I'm a man. It's paternal you little shit,"  
"Nuh-uh, you're the designated mom friend, despite pretending to be all _"tres macho,"_ you're definitely the _mommy_ in this equation, not me,"  
Five laughed out loud in Diego's arms, earning himself a grumpy glare. "See, even the little smarty pants agrees with me," Klaus giggled.  
"I hate you two,"  
Klaus leaned in and pecked Diego's temple, right on top of his scar. His lips were torches to his skin and Diego felt his stomach flip. Klaus touching him all the time and now kissing him constantly was becoming a real fucking nuisance. "We love you too, D. Now, daddy's going to take a nice long shower and change into something warm okay? Don't go anywhere,"  
"Where could I go? I can't leave this little old man alone,"  
"You're a good mommy, I'll be back,"

Klaus disappeared into his bedroom as Diego desperately tried to collect his thoughts. This was too much. He wanted to flee the scene but he couldn't leave Five all defenceless and alone and besides, Klaus would likely kill him if he went outside in the storm and risk his life to get back home.  
Diego should have brought an overnight bag with him but he voted against that because he told himself that no matter what happened he couldn't sleepover. It would be too dangerous. And now he wouldn't have a choice.

Klaus' tousled head of curls popped out of the bathroom door, his eyes wide with worry. "Oh shit, I just remembered that we don't have anything for Five to sleep in. I mean we have the sleeping bag but not a bed or a crib. The one we ordered will arrive tomorrow or maybe not at all with this storm,"  
"Oh fuck, you're right. I can go back to the store to pick one up for him. We can't let him sleep on a couch or in your bed. You may roll on top of him. You're all over the place when you sleep, you talk in your sleep too, like a lot. Not that it surprised me, it's impossible to shut you up during the day so why would you be able to do it at night right?"  
"How do you even know about that?" Klaus inquired curiously as he reemerged from the bathroom, clad in nothing more than a towel that draped over his slender hips. Diego forced himself not to look at it, knowing that Klaus wouldn't be wearing anything underneath the cotton fabric.  
"I used to come home at night after I saved some people and whenever I walked past your room I heard you shuffle, chatter and stir around so I peeked inside sometimes to make sure you weren't having nightmares. You would lay like a starfish in your bed or upside down with your feet on your pillow. It always made me laugh,"  
"Well, I'm glad I could be so _entertaining_ for you. But you're not going out there in this weather, I won't let you. It's too dangerous,"

"Oh, you won't _let_ me huh? Try to stop me, Klaus," Diego retaliated like it was Luther standing across from him instead of Klaus.  
"I wouldn't challenge me like that, D. I can get _really_ creative. But I'm not kidding, I don't want anything to happen to you. Haven't we lost enough? What if you get hurt? I can't-" Klaus' voice broke and Diego stretched his hand for him to sit down beside him on the sofa. Klaus took it without question and Diego got a brief glimpse of the Goodbye tattoo on the palm of his left hand. Looking up he caught sight of the Umbrella one they shared on their wrist. The supple skin was quivering under his touch and stone-cold. Diego soothingly rubbed his fingers over the freezing digits to warm them up. "Can't what, hmm? Why are you so upset? P-please don't shut me out, not again. Just talk me through it, okay?"

Klaus sighed, looking uncharacteristically distraught and haunted. "You're all I have left, D. Mom is gone. Vanya is away, Luther and Allison are on the other side of the country and Five is a damn baby. And Ben, well he's around but he can't really hug me. And Dave...well let's just say that I fucking lost enough people in one lifetime okay. I'm not losing you too.  
I can't and I won't. I'm scared, like all the fucking time. Especially at night when I know that you're out there, risking your neck. Sometimes it feels like I'm just waiting for the phone call from the cops that you're dead too. Please don't go out there, not in this weather,"

Five reached his hand out to Klaus and Diego's conjoined hands and held onto them, clearly sensing they needed him. Klaus smiled at the baby and stroked his soft cheek before leaning in and kissing them gently. "Thanks, buddy, I know you will hate me for saying this but you're being an absolute _doll_ ,"

"I think what Five is trying to say is that you're not alone and that you're not losing us. The store is just around the corner, Klaus. I'll be just fine. For now, it's just windy and raining outside. I'm coming back. I p-promise," he stuttered, his eyes bearing deep into Klaus', hopelessly trying to convince him that he will not ever leave him behind. That he was coming home to him and the baby.  
 _That Klaus felt like home._ The thought slipped from his mind as soon as it entered it, thankfully.  
Despite the quick vanishing trick, Diego felt haunted by it. He knew he could never say it out loud to Klaus. He was afraid it would cost him too much. Losing Klaus would be a disaster so Diego has to keep pretending he doesn't feel anything for him.  
But Klaus seemed adamant on making it as hard as possible for him to stay focused on that task. Discipline was Diego's forte but around Klaus that all went out the fucking window.

Klaus was spooked as well as agitated, Diego could tell. He had always been a scared little boy, haunted by terrifying ghosts that came to torment him.  
He'd always felt useless contrary to the rest of his family, the lookout, the screw up on missions. Worthless. A waste of talent. Unworthy of his ability, as dad would say. Too emotional. Too fragile for his own good.  
Diego still wanted to kill their dad for everything he did to Klaus.  
He wished he could briefly talk to the dead too, just to give him an earful on how shitty he had treated Klaus. How he messed up Vanya by locking her into that cage.  
He even wanted to scold him for sending Luther to the moon for no apparent reason and then never reading his rapports. That was a low blow, even for their dad. Diego had his issues with Luther but the big galoot was still his brother and he loved him, even if he mostly couldn't stand him.

Klaus conveyed him closely and gnawed on his full bottom lip, clearly torn on what to say. "If you die out there don't you dare come back to haunt me because I'll find a way to tune you out,"  
While the words may have sounded like a joke Klaus' face was one hundred per cent sheer warning. He was dead serious. Diego felt a shiver go over his spine and leaned in to hug him, Five being mildly squashed between them. "I'll be back, alive. Promise,"  
He pulled back patted Klaus' shoulder. He contemplated pressing their foreheads together but quickly discarded that idea. Too dangerous and way too close.

Klaus had been Diego's first crush when they were children. It had all started when they were around twelve and lasted until they were seventeen.  
At that time he'd already met numerous girls and got lucky often but none of them bewitched him as Klaus could. Klaus was one hundred per cent pure seduction.  
He could make something as mundane as eating a sandwich look incredibly sexy.  
Growing up with Klaus had meant that Diego spent hours and hours in his room perfecting his knife-skills, just to protect himself from falling into temptation and do something stupid. Fall down the rabbit hole.  
He thought himself the strict discipline that was required to push his feelings for Klaus down into a dark corner of his mind. He kept them in a proverbial box and flung away the key. He told himself that Klaus was just a silly guy and taught himself to keep his distance from him.  
Ignoring him when he was actually dying to get closer to him.

Not that he thought Klaus would be interested in that, considering he did everything with Ben and rarely spend time with his other siblings.  
But often at night he would linger around Klaus' room and peek inside when he heard him stirring. Looking at him made him feel at ease and a lot less troubled. Resisting the overwhelming, consuming urge to climb into the narrow bed with him and hold onto him for dear life however was immensely difficult to pull off. It was all he wanted to do, to kiss Klaus until he forgot his own name.  
Which was sick, considering they were family. Although they weren't related by blood they were raised as brothers. But Diego always saw the Academy more like a sort of boarding school.  
Besides, Luther and Allison were together and no one seemed to care about that. No one thought it was sick or wrong. But Diego always used that argument to keep even more distance from Klaus, the whole pseudo-incest thing.

When he got involved with Eudora things had been a bit easier. He truly fell for her and loved her dearly, even if their relationship with really complicated. But now that she was gone all of his old, repressed feelings came back to play. Ever since Klaus had returned into his life at dad's funeral things had been hard for him, literally.  
Klaus was like that consuming whirlwind outside, he surely knew how to shake things up.  
Diego handed Five to Klaus and ruffled a hand through Klaus' hair. "Do I need to pick up dinner or something?"  
"No, I have plenty of food. Just...be careful,"  
Diego nodded and swallows heavily touched that Klaus cared this much about his safety. "I'll be back baby,"  
"Was that addressed to me or to the actual baby?"  
"You decide," Diego fired back, unable to ignore a mild flirtation with his ever flirty brother.  
"Well then, thanks for the compliment, darling," Klaus gleamed as he batted his eyelashes at him.  
Diego rolled his eyes and forced the blush that tried to crept over his face back down. "Yeah whatever, see you,"

Diego nearly ran the block and a half to the store, eager to get back to his family and out of this awful wind. It was ten minutes from closing time and the blond girl at the register looked a bit grumpy to have another customer at this late hour. She probably wanted to close up early to get home safely. "I'll only be a minute, where do you keep your cribs?"  
"Third aisle on the right,"  
"Thanks,"  
"Where's your cute baby?" she asked curiously.  
"Oh, he's at home,"  
"With your partner? The pretty guy with the _beautiful_ eyes?"  
Diego bit his tongue and shut his eyes furiously. "He's my brother actually, not my partner. Not that it's any of your damn business,"  
"Really? I could have sworn-"  
"Nobody cares," Diego sneered dismissively. He knew he was being really fucking rude and that mom would scold him for his poor manners if she saw him but he didn't care. She couldn't see him because she wasn't a ghost and he just wanted to go home.  
The girl tutted and Diego took that moment to run to the third aisle.

He tried to size up which crib would be right for Five's age and length but he had no clue how old or how tall he was so he took the biggest one he could find.  
The box was massive and square and quite heavy and Diego felt his backache when he lifted it. It had been tormenting him for a while now, his muscles overworked and exhausted from working out and jumping out of windows and breaking down doors. Oh and kicking bad guys' asses, _obviously_.

He laid the box on the counter and the girl glared angrily at him. "I don't want to meddle in your business _again_ but don't you need a mattress too? You do realize this is just an empty crib right? And how do you not have one for your baby already? Does he sleep on the floor or something?"  
Diego snorted. "Wow, you're not doing so well on the whole _"not meddling"_ aren't you? Our old crib broke today, okay? Where are the mattresses?"  
"I'll get it for you,"  
"Thanks,"  
"There we go, this one will fit. Cash or credit card?"  
"Uhm, credit card,"  
"That will be 275,99,"  
Diego grumbled and slid his card through the slot. "Yeah they are expensive, don't you wish you hadn't had a baby right now?" the girl joked.  
"You have no idea," Diego retorted, shooting her a friendlier gaze. He actually agreed with that statement. "Thanks a lot, have a good night,"  
He shut the door behind him and dragged the box back to Klaus' place.

When he turned the corner he was caught off guard by a massive breath of wind that made him lose his balance and he tumbled to his feet, shaving his knees onto the hard pavement and knocking his head against the curb. "Goddamnit," he muttered under his breath. It hurt but Diego was used to a little pain.

He felt something thick and wet drooping over his face and he instinctively knew it was blood. Klaus wouldn't like this. He would never hear the end of it and the scolding and fretting over him would be endless.  
He picked the box and the bag with the mattress up from the pavement and stumbled the few meters back to the flat. When Klaus opened the door for him and saw the state he was in, he was positively livid, his green eyes radiating with concern. "Oh my god! What the fuck happened to you?"

Diego sighed, it would be a long night.

 

 

 

 

_TBC......._

**Author's Note:**

> Diego is bad at feelings. That's all I'm gonna say. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
